Everything Changes
by Bryce is a Ninja
Summary: This is the next book of "The Next Generation". Basically a boy named ,Adolfus, son of Loki, writes a journal and everything changes.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the Percy Jackson series at all, thank you.**

**This is going to be my second story of The Next Generation, my other book on same genre. Please do not read if you did not read Percy Jackson series or The Next Generation. It is like a crossover but don't get mad at me because there nothing to do with Percy Jackson type genre because later on most of the characters in all the series will join for a bigger plot. Thank you. Oh and I am trying the the main character's journal point of view. I think I will make it into a good story but it's the only one like this because there is going to be a special story to it. I'd love it to be longer but this is more difficult than I thought so I am making a lot shorter than the first one sorry for the inconvenience. **

_Entry 1_

_October 31st, 1996_

Hello my name is Adolfus Laufeyson, I am an immigrant of Sweden. Not only did I move to the U.S. the Norse gods came with me too. I live in Maine. I recently passed up elementary school and I am now 17, was sent back many years so I wasn't the brightest in American studies. I was attacked on the last day of school in fifth grade by ice giants which was great. I think the only reason why I graduated was because of the things that attacked me demolished the school. I am going to move to Augustus the capital of Maine to attend middle school. I hope all goes well on my journey so all I ask is for the gods to pay more attention to their children.

"Are we there yet?" Adolfus's little brother, Jannik said.

"No about four hundred more miles, son, ya?" their mother replies. Our mother still has a Swedish accent so she says "ya?" a lot. Our stepfather is Irish so who know what to expect from him.

"Actually it it is one thousand miles away, it's not like a leprechaun threw us six hundred miles forwards(he has an Irish accent but I didn't want to try to imitate)." my stepfather says.

Our trip was dreadful until we reached town. It was interesting I was at school until seventh grade then, harpies out of the blue just swept me of my feet and dropped me into a pit. Yay! When they found me in the pit I went to the hospital. When I went home they immediately told me to pack up once we are home. So I did so. I asked "why". I don't usually ask "why" but I did anyways. All she said it was a little surprise. We were driving out-of-town and I see a huge kingdom disappear and reappear. and I scream "What the heck!''. When we end my mother says welcome to camp Thor" she said with a smile. When I got there I had a warm welcome. The guards screamed ,shoved, and put me in a head lock as soon as I went near the gates. mom yelled "I am wife of Loki don't worry he is also a demigod!". That helped a lot because I was dropped from the headlock and I'd gotten a feast and a lot of hellos. I met a few people, one named Elov which means ever heir in Swedish, has pale skin and blond hair. He was son of Aegir the vana-god of the seas. Pretty cool too. I also met one of my momentary best friends, Gunilla daughter of Thor. She has peachy skin with redder hair than regular. Her name means war-battle which is pretty brutal for a girl to be named that. Then, I met a boy named Gyrdh son of Odin, his name meant Gods' peace. He has fair skin and black hair. I am now going to close this journal and I am going to end my entry, I shall get back to it later.

_Entry 2_

_November 3rd, 1996_

"Get up sleepy head!" my roommate, Gunilla, said. We are friends."Thanks for reminding me." I replied.

"It's breakfast, it is surprisingly good." she said.

"Cool, can't wait." I said. We went through the amazing corridors full of pictures and armor. When we had reached the breakfast table there were individualized breakfasts for people considered on their personality and behaviors. I'd gotten Muesli, it is a mixture of whole grain flakes, a vast amount of different dried fruits, it can be eaten in normal milk or Filjolk which is buttermilk but mine was in normal milk. Thank goodness. After the breakfast we went to classes: educational and warlike classes. I have found out that I am better with daggers or spears. They said it was because of my cleverness. How exactly I became involved in this I haven't a clue. When I was at an "educational" school-in which means there was nerds, popular girls, and jocks. People considered me a nerd; understandable. I'd always hated the pops and the jocks. What I'd never expected throughout all the time I was at the camp, that was the case here at camp also. I had been tripped and bullied a lot by the jocks and pushed around by the popular girls. One day everything changed, There was a major battle in the camp's history. I am going to put my next entry in the real perspective of myself in the past. Good luck if you are reading this... it would be better if you weren't even reading, you will need as much luck as you need.

_Entry 3_

_December 21 1997_

Hello once again reader/readers this entry will be in my perspective in the past with me explaining in the background.

"ungggh" I said moaned.

"Wake up!" someone yells.

"Who are...you?" I replied.

"I'm Elov, get up!" he yelled.

"OK" I said and I got up. We ran through the castle and heard several screams and clashes. A man charged at us but Elov just drowned him. We defeated many various enemies hard to name. Then, well we were trapped in a bubbly substance floating. Several others seem to have, one bubble had Gunilla and a couple jocks. One just had Gyrdh. Some kids thought I was an outsider because of the Marvel Thor comics. They were pure idiots. In the end of this battle the castle was in ruins like Gondor after the big battle in _The Fellowship of the Ring _from Tolkien. We met up and got lectured and the camp leader. Us four were picked. The gods were wrong about the amount of demigods supposed to be in this new prophecy. We are saving the world without any idea how to. wuppity doo! What I did find out was we would have to deafeat the Fenris Wolf.

_Entry 4_

_January 23 2012_

The big battle had begun. Life has only just begun. Trolls and demigods murdering each other. Peace versus Hatred. Elov was toast so he ran away because everything was ice. Gunilla and I fought alongside the whole time. Gyrdh fought along with his father. In the end everything came up sad in which many died. So depressing I am giving it this short amount of the real thing. I am crying right now so it is very weird. Fenris wolf killed Gyrdh which was most difficult to withstand(like I said no detail). Good luck audience.

_Entry 5 Final _

_February 5 2013_

I am going to do something I would hate to do but I have to. I am going to individually go find things out and surpass someone and heal Gyrdh. Probably won't survive. If you found this journal I am telling you something really important to you. Every demigod and god from every set of god or mythologies is having a conflict dame time- we need to act together. Wish me luck. You might not find me but if you do please save me if I'm alive.

* * *

I drop the book.

"What is it, Peizhi!" someone asks.

"Read this!," she yells."We may have been wrong." she says.


End file.
